It is currently known to ship automotive vehicle frames from, for example, a fabrication plant to an assembly plant by railroad flatcar. Typically, the frames are stacked vertically one atop the other using underlying pallets and spacers which are known in the art as “pin bars” and which comprise steel structures approximately 20 inches in height with a base plate and a top plate joined by welded steel struts. A long steel pin projects upwardly through the top plate so that it can fit into holes which are strategically located in the frame rails. After a number of frames are stacked one on top of the other using pin bars in front and rear sets, the stacks are covered and strapped down. The stack must be firmly and securely strapped because it is relatively unstable and cannot be permitted to shift laterally or longitudinally during transportation on the rail car. The loading of frames on rail cars in this manner is typically space-limited rather than weight-limited; i.e., volume limitations imposed on rail cars and flatbed trucks can be exceeded before the weight load limit is reached.